


Lick Me Like a Lollipop

by ApplePieAndHotChicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieAndHotChicks/pseuds/ApplePieAndHotChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to pounce on Sam’s chest, pop the cherry lolli out of his syrup red mouth and lick all over Sam’s neck. Wanted to rut down onto Sam’s little, boney hips as he took his turn with the lollipop, getting the taste of sweet cherry and Sam all over his tongue. Then he would kiss him hard, teeth clashing and Dean would lick every last drop of cherry out of Sam’s mouth till he was panting and crying for more. But Dean wouldn’t give him more. He would shove the sucker back in his mouth and tell him to suck which would make Dean hard enough to pound nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick Me Like a Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to that1guy20 on tumblr! For beta'ing it and letting me write the prompt!

It should be illegal. Nobody should suck on a lollipop like that. Nobody should fuck their mouth with a sucker and make these precious moans, eyes closed, head thrown back, neck stretched out. 

Dean could see Sam’s swallows in perfect precision like he was a hawk looking out for an easy kill out on a power line. He was ready to strike. He wanted to pounce on Sam’s chest, pop the cherry lolli out of his syrup red mouth and lick all over Sam’s neck. Wanted to rut down onto Sam’s little, boney hips as he took his turn with the lollipop, getting the taste of sweet cherry and Sam all over his tongue. Then he would kiss him hard, teeth clashing and Dean would lick every last drop of cherry out of Sam’s mouth till he was panting and crying for more. But Dean wouldn’t give him more. He would shove the sucker back in his mouth and tell him to suck which would make Dean hard enough to pound nails.

Well, maybe not the last part since he was hard enough to fucking break cinder blocks. It wasn’t fair, “Sammy,” Dean groaned and rolled over onto his stomach on the bed. The motel room had two beds; Sam was on the other stretched out.

“Hm?” Sam replied, not opening his eyes and not taking the lollipop out of his mouth. 

Dean just sighed, “Never mind.”

Sam shrugged, leant back on the stacked up pillows next to the headboard and moaning (fucking loudly now) around the lollipop like it was the best fucking cock he had ever tasted. Swirling his tongue around, popping it in his cheek like it was a game.

A game of ‘Lets-See-How-Hard-He-Can-Make-Dean-Before-He-Loses-It”. 

Sam was going to win this round, but that wouldn’t mean Dean wouldn’t end it.

~

Dean was sitting on Sam’s lap, pinning him to the bed now. He could feel Sam’s growing erection even between the two denim. Sam was still sucking on the lollipop as if he let go, he would die. It was one of those big ones with the gum in the middle from the gas station that they stopped by earlier today. One of those that took a few minutes to finally finishing. Best ninety-nine cents spent. Ever.

Dean took the sucker by the paper stick out of Sam’s bright red mouth, Sam whined open mouthed not wanted to release the candy. Dean took the opportunity to shove his tongue deep into the warm, sugary wasteland once Sam let Dean take the sucker. Lapping up all the syrupy taste and saliva out of his mouth, licking around his teeth and roof of his wet mouth. It was a teeth bashing kiss. It was a diabetic’s nightmare. 

Dean sucked Sam’s cherry red tongue into his own mouth as if it was the lollipop itself. Sure tasted like it but something distinctively Sammy, too. It was better.

“Give it back,” Sam whimpered in Dean’s mouth between kisses and pants, pathetically rutting up into Dean’s crotch as if he could buck him off.

“What, this?” Dean said, pretending to not know what Sam was begging for, “Do you want this?” Dean teased, bringing the sucker to Sam’s lips, dragging the sticky bulb around his lips and jerking it away when Sam tried to lick it. Laughing, he licked around it, moaning to tease Sam even more.

“Please,” Sam groaned, closing his eyes, “Let me have it,”

Dean thought about it. As he pondered he stuck in his mouth, pushed it from cheek to cheek, closing his eyes and humming around it. Finally saying, “Since you asked so nicely,” Dean popped it back into his mouth and unbuttoned his pants, taking out his cock and stroked it. Sam moaned loudly and deeply and oh god. Fuck, “Suck on it like it’s my cock, baby boy,” Sam nodded, “Such a little sugar slut, aren’t you?” 

With his free hand Sam reached out and touched the head of Dean’s cock. Collecting a tiny amount of precome with the pad of him finger, then bring it up to his lips, tasting it, “You’re pretty sweet, too,” 

Dean groaned, snatching the sucker from his mouth again with a wet, loud pop and slid it to his cheek so he could talk, “Then suck on me if I’m so sweet,”

Something it Sam’s pink face lit up and like lightning he was down on Dean’s cock. He was bobbing up and down, sucking like it was the last thing he would ever do. He stared through his hair up at his older brother. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen in his life. Sam leaned over with a cock in his mouth, Dean’s cock in his mouth, sucking, making his own cock red and sticky.

Dean groaned around the lollipop, now beginning to rut into Sam’s wet heat, “Sam,” Dean sighed, “I’m going to come,”

But Sam didn’t dare stop, he wanted this. He wanted Dean’s load down his throat so he could swallow down the salty, sweet warm load. He worked harder now, hollowing out his cheeks and worked around his length fast and harder and oh god…

Sam swallowed down every drop, hungrily lapping at his lips for any and every stay drop then licking up the length of Dean’s cock for any other drop that may have slipped down. Even tongued at Dean’s slit and sucked like a whore around Dean’s cock head until he was milked dry.

“God, Sammy,” Dean finally said when Sam sat up now sucking on his bottom lip and grabbing for the lolli from Dean’s mouth that was now just gum stuck the stick, “Such a little slut, Sammy, so beautiful,” He said absent mindedly as Sam threw the stick somewhere on the floor and popped the gum in his mouth. Chewing and savoring the taste of Dean’s saliva and diluted artificial cherry flavoring.

Dean leaned down to kiss his little brother, slowly. Both of them were so spent and tired. Swapping back the small piece of gum in a sloppy ritual until they both grew so tired hat Dean ended up taking it out and sticking it under the motel nightstand.

“Dean,” Sam warned, but didn’t seem to really care. He rolled over to his side and exhaled roughly.

“Just go to sleep,” Dean replied, curling around him, “It’s late, Sammy.”

“Can we go out and get more candy, Dean?”

Dean chuckled, “Anything you want, baby boy.”


End file.
